familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Familypedia:Free English newspaper sources
This is a list of text-searchable, free to access (no-pay, non-subscription/-membership/-login) online English newspaper sources. As a rule, entries on this list access many thousands or millions of newspaper pages; they are intended to provide a significant resource to aid in building Wikipedia articles, in which citations to reliable sources is the lifeblood of proper content and at the core of all of Wikipedia's content policies and guidelines, such as notability, verifiability, neutral point of view, and no original research. Websites that provide only limited free material, thus cutting off the bulk of a much larger database, such as The New York Times, are not included. Resources * BC Historical Newspapers (1865–1994) – database covering 153 British Columbia newspapers; provided by the University of British Columbia. * Boston College newspaper collection (1888–2013) – provides over 95,000 pages *Brooklyn Daily Eagle – Digitization of the historic Brooklyn Daily Eagle newspaper, from 1841 to 1955; approximately 760,000 newspaper pages. Also searches Brooklyn Life (10,000 plus pages) and Activities of Long Island Society (53,000 plus pages). * California Digital Newspaper Collection – provides over 2,100,000 pages. * Caribbean Newspaper Digitization Project (titles from various countries, 1900–present) archive of historic and current newspapers from the Caribbean. *Chronicling America – digitization project of the U.S. Library of Congress; a smorgasbord of American newspapers published between 1789 and 1922; approximately 12,000,000 pages. *Elephind – text searchable free database with access to over 176 million items from 3,450 newspapers. *The European Library – text searchable free database of approximately 3.3 million European newspaper pages; a project funded under the European Commission's CIP 2007–2013 programme. *The Independent archives of The Independent from 30 June 1992 to present. *New York State Historical Newspapers – provides over 7 million newspaper pages. * Manitobia (1869–present) 38 Manitoban newspapers provided by Department of Canadian Heritage * North Carolina Newspapers (1824–2011) – text searchable database of 141 student and community newspapers from schools and towns around North Carolina. *Old Fulton NY Post Cards – a private digitization project; contains over 39,000,000 old New York State historical newspaper pages. *Papers Past – digitization project of the National Library of New Zealand; over 3,000,000 New Zealand newspaper pages, as well as magazine and journal content. *The Guardian all content is free. It is not clear how far back the archive goes, but it extends at least to 1999. *Trove – digitization project of the National Library of Australia; over 5.4 million Australian newspaper pages. Accessing Google News Archive :Google News Archive has been broken since 2013. This has crippled a major resource Wikipedia editors relied on. It is possible instead to go to a regular Google (web) search interface and place in the text, together with your search terms, site:google.com/newspapers, but this is vastly less powerful than the former direct interface: it has far less content than formerly, and there is no way to target a search between dates. Note that the instructions at this Google support page to target dates will not work unless you do a general web search (without the delimiter in your search described above), which will include the newspaper results between specific dates, but also everything else. *